


"Hawkeye" Not Hawkeye

by invisiblechick



Series: A-Marvel-ous Doodle-ations [7]
Category: MASH (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Crossover, Doodles, Doomed Relationship, Gen, i totally added that last tag just cause it popped up and seemed perfect, stick figures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-10
Updated: 2014-03-10
Packaged: 2018-01-15 06:36:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1295104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/invisiblechick/pseuds/invisiblechick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He will regret this.  So much.</p><p>Really not sorry about this one, since it was all Dirk Manning's fault.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Hawkeye" Not Hawkeye




End file.
